


一家开罗书店

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Malik Al-Sayf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	一家开罗书店

世界上总有一些东西是你喜欢对方，但是对方未必能如愿地喜欢你。不过当事人究竟作何感想，对于马利克·阿塞夫来说，属于可以神经大条到无视或者故意忽略的程度，就比如当下，冬日里工作日的上午约莫十点左右，全名叫做盎格鲁-埃及的书店才刚刚拉起卷帘门，书店的第四代老板拉尔夫就不得不面对已经守候在旁的开罗美国大学历史系讲师。即使他有一万个不愿意接待，出于良好的职业素养，不得不违心地对着年轻的独臂讲师奉上一声“心宁平安，马利克兄弟，欢迎欢迎”。

四代老板对大学讲师的不满，完全是源自体力不济而衍生出的抱怨。试想有这么一名顾客，精力非常充沛特别热衷于翻你家有八十年历史的仓库你还不得不在灰尘里奉陪一个上午或者一个下午的时间，如果不是看在钱的份上，好吧，也许还能看在双方的爷爷互相认识的份上，或者还能追加一毫克大学时期身为马利克·阿塞夫学长的情分，到此为止，绝不能再多了，拉尔夫才没有把年轻学弟列到禁止入内的黑名单上，再张贴在大门口。

“上次带回去的书已经看完了？”

拉尔夫手里拿着鸡毛掸子，把自己卡位卡在进门的入口位置，似乎觉得这样就能阻止马利克进店。

“不可能有那么快，你形容的速度就像是我把书放进锅子里跟豆角茄子番茄一起煮烂吃掉了一样。”

没有课的日子马利克就不会穿正装，不过他依然保持着一名体面的知识分子的习惯，衬衣的外面套了件黑色的羊毛开衫以抵抗初冬的微寒，除了最上面的那颗纽扣敞开，其余都扣得整整齐齐。他用食指拨开拉尔夫架设的无用防线，信步走进了狭长纵深的店内，甚至熟练地打开了日光灯。拉尔夫看了看手中的鸡毛掸子，悻悻地想，搞不好别人会认为马利克才是书店老板，自己只是个打杂的。

大学讲师信步走动着，伸长了脖子看向新书书架，一面寻找了可能有用的信息，一面向学长解释：“一门学科专题总是会跟另外一门相关联，比如艺术离不开宗教，战争离不开地理，日常生活离不开社会结构。当一名合格的大学讲师可不是一件容易的事情，尤其是现在的学生们可不像我们上大学的时候那么好骗了。我最近发现我还得把自己变成农业方面的专家。”

“你是准备下田种小麦，还是打算上山摘棉花？”

“哼，那是阿泰尔那个傻子才会去干的事情。”

男人嘲讽起自己最亲密的朋友几乎如口头禅一样自然，拉尔夫略有同感地耸耸肩膀，虽然阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德不是历史专业毕业，不过那个男人的种种“光辉事迹”经常闹得全校皆知。于是他顺口问起：“阿泰尔最近去哪儿了？很久没有见到他了。”

“在人生的道路上迷路了吧，他是个地图拿反了也能津津有味看上半天的家伙。埃及事务公报当年到底为什么会选中他，真是个难解的谜。”

挖苦不在场的人只是磨磨嘴皮子，他专心致志地上下左右移动视线，逐一审视那些较高的书架上的书脊们，表情犹如瞻仰诸神神像的虔诚信徒。

“拉尔夫，你是不是调整过分类了？”

“不是我，是我家老头子周末干的。”

“好像有一些新的有意思的书目……不好意思，梯子可以借我一下吗？”

拉尔夫那张微胖的脸上的表情差点就要哭出来了。看看，看看吧，又来了，悠闲的上午时光就是这么泡汤的。

盎格鲁-埃及书店是整座开罗城里第一家英文书店，所以创建人给书店取了一个颇具古意、简明直白的名字。它的内饰装潢在过去的八十年里只有部分翻新，却从来没有发生过改变，完全仿欧式图书馆一样挺拔而古朴的书橱群，从地板一直触及天花板，自大门口延伸至书店的最里端，仿佛是古埃及或者古希腊神庙的立柱群一般庄重肃穆。书橱平行的走向，在嵌入地下半层的下行楼梯跟前被打破了，下行的一侧生出了节约空间的壁橱分支。如果站在楼梯处看过去，排列整齐的书籍形成了如同奈芙蒂斯女神交错的双翼般的视觉效果。

可移动的三角楼梯顶上站着历史系的年轻讲师。屈起的大腿上沉甸甸地压着一本大部头，右手的臂弯微微垂下，扶住书壳的一个棱角，迎向朝外光线充足的角度，骨节分明的长手指熟捻地翻过书页，纸张在他的手中发出愉悦的唰唰声音。有些磨损的四角显示出书籍的年纪，却跟正阅读着它的年轻面孔形成了鲜明的对比。

男人看得非常投入，丝毫不受门外穆罕默德·法里德大街喧嚣的影响。拉尔夫早就放弃了让朋友坐下来的努力，早在学生时代他就知道这名学弟也是出了名的怪脾气，只要他感兴趣，可以在图书馆里扎帐篷。看他站在高处也十分稳当的模样，于是拉尔夫便哼着流行小调处理自己的事情去了。

难得手中的书里有一整个章节的内容跟马利克最近的研究方向有关，于是他忍不住逐字逐句地阅读了起来。文字连缀成的片段，犹如听见了安菲翁竖琴的青石砖，长出白色的小翅膀，扑啦啦地自动起飞，一点点地填补起男人心中那座坚不可摧的忒拜城墙的空缺。他完全沉浸于其中，以至于没有发现身边两只椅子摇摆着叠叠乐，一团黑色的影子悄然落在他的肩头。

阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德伸长了脖子，就像是偷偷评估碗里有多少食物的猫。他先是把嘴巴撅成喇叭一样，准备对着马利克的耳朵后吹气，大约觉得这么干不过瘾，男人亮出爪子，在朋友的右肩膀快速拍了一下，同时再喊了声“嘿，马利克”。后者因为突然的惊吓而一个激灵，回身就把砖头那么厚的书拍在阿泰尔的脸上，再因为后者倒下去的时候还抓着大学讲师的外套，于是他们便在这座负有盛名的老书店里搞出了一场轰轰烈烈、摧枯拉朽般的交响乐——拉长的惨叫声代替了小提琴的绵长，凳子、椅子和梯子碰撞中引出打击乐组和铜管混合的嘹亮高潮，当男人们像仓鼠球一样抱团滚下楼梯的时候，简直就是军鼓声声，最后辅以头撞上柜子、脚踢到盆栽的砸穿定音鼓收场。

闻声赶过来的第四代老板驱散了好奇围观的人群，走向还在楼梯末端呻吟的二人组。

“你们才三岁吗！”

话一出口，拉尔夫后悔了，立刻改正，“抱歉，你们两个人加在一起才三岁吧。”

马利克口中吐出一连串的谩骂，阿泰尔半抱半压在他身上，沉得仿佛是一百斤的马铃薯，而他只有一条胳膊，推搡了半天也没能坐起来。不过姿势不雅观，并不会影响他口头攻击身边的男人，“该死的，阿泰尔你这个白痴！你在搞什么鬼！”

公报记者缩着脑袋，口齿不清地跟拉尔夫打了个招呼。滚下来的时候，他下意识把自己的胳膊垫在马利克跟地板之间，翻滚时的麻木在冲击结束之后发酵成了疼痛，凶狠地撕扯着他的神经。阿泰尔做了个手势，让拉尔夫把马利克拉开，然后自己坐在原地长长地松了口气，“被那么重的伊本书拍中脸可真疼啊。”

“下次我不会再失手了，我应该直接用书把你砸死，为民除害。”

“从法律的角度来看，应该叫做谋杀，是很重的罪。”

“你刚才的行为难道就不是谋杀了吗！”

“当你反身把书砸中我鼻梁的时候，我猜想法官大约会判个互相谋杀吧。”

“那叫应激反应。”

“喂，你是那种会‘咻’地变成面条状的猫头鹰吗？”

听不下去毫无营养可言打嘴皮仗的拉尔夫连连摇头，转去清理了乱糟糟的楼上，过了约莫一刻钟的时间后折返回来，用抱怨的口气说：“感谢真神，除了马利克当时在看的那本书，你们倒是相当奇迹地没有碰倒其他的书柜。”

“因为我为人机敏，手脚灵活。”

“去下你的地狱吧，阿泰尔。”

四代老板的脚尖在地板上急速敲了敲，犹如松鼠在磕核桃一样的频次，“哈，你们以为我就会这么简单的放过你们了吗！你们这两个惹事生非的菜鸟！马利克，那本书砸在地板上，已经散架了。”

大学讲师立即就把话接过去，“抱歉，我会负起责任的，原本我也打算要买下它，请帮我打包起来。”

拉尔夫发出了愉悦的鼻音，意思是“这还差不多”，接着转向狼狈的公报记者，“梯子和其中一把椅子被摔坏了。”

阿泰尔笑眯眯地翘起大拇指，指向身边的朋友，“不要找我，请从马利克的工资里抵扣。”

“什么？”

“我的工资卡在他的手里。”

“什么！”

这次是拉尔夫和马利克异口同声嚷了起来，气急的大学讲师差点又要熟练地从背后的书架上抓书揍人了——实际上英语-阿拉伯语-古希腊语对照词典已经被抽了出来，被记者扣住了讲师的手腕，硬生生地压下了。感到情况因为有阿泰尔在场就会变得特别混乱，不想再奉陪的拉尔夫用力击掌，“我不管你们到底用什么方法，或者是谁付钱，今天必须给我搞一把椅子一架梯子过来！”

然后中年人便跺着脚返回楼上，留下两个男人在原地吃灰尘。

处于飞来横祸中郁闷不已的马利克·阿塞夫忽然看到朋友被擦掉一大块皮的手背，也发不出更大的火气了。男人结实的手臂吸收掉了绝大部分的冲击，讲师本身没有受到太大的伤害。

“喂，手给我。”

讲师从裤袋里掏出叠得整整齐齐的方格手巾，阿泰尔斜眼看了一下，也不客气地把手伸了过去，活像一条巨大的、向人求握爪的苍狼。

说是包扎，其实不过就是缠了一圈半再打了个死结的水平。

“谢谢，那本书让我来买单吧，作为向你的道歉，可以吗？”

阿泰尔说出了今天第一句不带调笑的正经话，不知道为什么在马利克的耳中有点别扭。他含含糊糊地嘟囔了两句自己也不明白的句子，拉着阿泰尔走上楼梯，向书店门外走去。

记者歪了歪脑袋，问：“等等，我们要去哪儿？”

“我跟你去买梯子和椅子赔给拉尔夫。”

“市场就在隔壁两条街的地方，我自己去就行了。”

讲师冷笑着，一巴掌拍在男人受伤的手背上，满意地听到对方发出倒吸一口冷气的嘶嘶声。

“离开了我，你就是在开罗也会迷路的。走吧，菜鸟。”

街上的行人不多，就连红绿灯前的车辆也有些稀稀拉拉，这些提醒了马利克·阿塞夫当下是工作日上午的事实，于是进一步加深了他的疑问，为什么阿泰尔也跑到书店来？于是他把自己的问题付诸于口舌。

“翻阅资料也是上班的一部分。”

阿泰尔如是解释，却不能让大学讲师满意。

“想找资料，你应该去国家图书馆或者档案馆，而不是在拉尔夫的书店里翻跟斗。如果需要帮忙，你打个电话就可以了。”

“我已经去过一些有关的部门了，但是结果我不满意。所以我打算做一些田野调查，跑一跑开罗和亚历山大里亚的各大书店。整个开罗市区范围，除了开罗美国大学出版社，第二大的英文书店就是盎格鲁-埃及书店了，所以……”记者俏皮地眨眨眼睛，“巧合罢了。”

马利克随口问道：“所以你本来是想调查什么？”

“某些专题书籍的出版情况。”

“埃及事务公报终于要把你开除了吗？真是太值得庆祝了。”

“哈，令你失望了，老大考虑说给我安排一间独立的办公室。”

“有什么意义呢？反正你一年三百六十五天有三百六十六天都不会在座位上。”

“但是会有用金字书写着我的大名铭牌挂在办公室里闪闪发光。”

“是的是的，就如同你的大白牙一般。”

黑发的讲师做了个休战的手势，把话题从千里之外拖了回来。

“所以到底是什么？”

“很难简单地说清楚。”

“那就举个例子。”

“比如，十字军。”

三叉路口的红灯亮起来，两人不得不停下脚步。马利克意识到自己踩到某些黏黏的东西，洁癖让他浑身不自在地开始跺脚，搓动鞋底。

“十字军？从格里高利历的十一世纪到十四世纪，学术界把欧洲人跟穆斯林之间的冲突划分成了九次和七次不等……”

“是的，是的，你讲得非常学术，非常专业。但是马利克，我关注的不是纯粹学术上的考古研究，而是从中世纪绵延至今的一种思想，一种关于宗教和社会的看法。”

大学讲师的动作迟滞了，对朋友的话起了反应，绿灯恰好跳出来弥补这个空缺时间，于是他们一言不发地走在斑马线上。马路对面就是批发市场的入口，人头起伏，接踵摩肩，哪怕是站在跟前也不得不提高嗓门吆喝，令人想起下暴雨时的尼罗河河面，攒动着千万朵的浪花。

阿泰尔走在前面，从堆满麻袋和生意人的街道中破出一条通道，马利克紧紧地跟随其后。油腻腻的街道两旁调味香料色彩繁多，呈现出极高的饱和度，交织在花纹繁复的布料店铺之中，散发着各种体味的商人们簇拥在身边，以难以分辨的地方口音、做着复杂的手势推销，一度让黑发男人晕头转向。他跟沉默不语的文物打了太长时间交道，以至于已经忘记现实中开罗喧嚣尘上的模样。直到阿泰尔折返回来，拉住左边的袖子管，才把他带离了困境。

“你在学校和博物馆里待得太久了，找时间出门多走动会比较好。”

面对朋友话中夹杂的些微责难，马利克不置可否。自从意外失去左臂之后，他能意识到自己跟外界的隔阂变得厚重。如果说完全不在乎周遭人的目光，只能是骗小孩子的话。他深深地厌恶来自他人的怜悯和同情，但是他也很清楚躯体和精神上的双重裂缝是如此的明显，就像把眼镜打碎后再用胶布黏贴回去那样无可避免。

阿泰尔在有些走神的朋友眼前打了个响指，“毕竟你可是我的活地图。要是有一天你也不认识路了，我该怎么办啊，我亲爱的马利克。”

黑发男人把视线集中在那张看了三十多年的脸上时，世界背景上的裂缝消失了。

“好吧，你说得没错。”他一面敷衍着，一面追上对方的脚步。

他们在市场的尽头找到了二手家具店，一番讨价还价之后成功地买到了简易的梯子和椅子。老板用尼龙绳给扎成一捆放到阿泰尔肩上，于是他们顺利地踏上了返程。

无论是横着或者是竖着，梯子在老开罗区那并不宽敞的街道上总是太过于碍事——打横容易敲到其他路人的脑袋，竖扛则会触到横七竖八的电线。马利克默默地观察着阿泰尔第三次变换姿势，忍不住贴过去，“我来帮你吧。”

本来下意识要拒绝的公报记者转念想了想，点点头，“请你到我的左边，帮我拉住椅子腿，我担心再走上一段路，它会整个翻到我头上。”

大学讲师照做了，顿时从重力压迫中松脱出来的男人发出了欢快的呼声，脚步也明显轻快了许多，一口气跑到三岔路口的环岛上才停下来喘口气。

“有你帮忙，事情果然就能好办很多。”

阿泰尔把梯子竖起来倚靠在环岛中央青铜雕塑的底座上，舒展了一下酸溜溜的肩臂，对朋友道谢。马利克不以为然，“如果没有搞坏书店里的东西，我大约能在一些更有意义的事情上给你点帮助，而不是在这里扛木头。”

手臂盘在胸前，阿泰尔浅金色的眼睛转向同伴。黑发男人撇了下嘴角，“也许我会对你在做的调查有兴趣。”

“万一我因为做无聊的调查被革职了怎么办？”

“我只是业余爱好被你胁迫参与。”

褐发的记者在光溜溜的下巴上摸了两把，低声笑了出来，开始慢慢地解释给朋友听：“你知道在漫长的中世纪战争里，主要的战场是黎凡特，埃及也有被卷入战火中。”

“当然。”马利克回答得很快，历史是他的专业范畴，“富庶的埃及，不仅能够提供充足的黄金和兵力，还可以扼守红海和保护贸易线路，也是黎凡特唯一的海军所在地。所以赞吉才会派萨拉丁和他的叔叔夺取开罗，别忘了我们还拥有一座宏伟的萨拉丁城堡，那可是一段精彩的过往。”

“你说得很正确，那是已经书写在纸页上的历史，不过你大约并不知道，在开罗的出版物中十字军为题材或者关键字的书籍非常稀少，哪怕是在拉尔夫的书店里连五本都凑不齐。”

一辆敞开车窗、播放着本土流行音乐的老拉达车呼啸而过，近乎嘈杂的音乐淹没了大马路上纷扰的话语人声。马利克本能地抗拒朋友给出的结论，“你一定是弄错了，阿泰尔，你不能把表面现象当成普遍真理。”

“我查阅过最近二十年拥有书号出版物的信息，统计出来的数字……”把拇指和食指并拢，公报记者看着手指中间几乎不存在的缝隙，加重了语气，“所以我打算走遍城市里的书店，手工统计实际数量。虽然还剩下三分之一没有走访，到目前为止的数字还没有超过两位数。”

“这又能说明什么呢？也许人们对那段历史不感兴趣，不足以成为热门话题罢了。”

“我的意思是，自从七年前美国人的世贸中心倒塌之后，世界已经在重新评估极端宗教的力量，日常生活中重新开始使用‘十字军’和‘圣战’的概念，如果你真正地走出去，会被外面铺天盖地的书籍、杂志、课程、访谈、纪录片所淹没，这个专题重新成为热门，学者们不断地抛出新的看法，著书研究，试图从源头上解释二十一世纪第一个十年里爆发冲突。但是身处于漩涡中心的我们，阿拉伯世界，三大天启教信奉者的社会群体，从普通民众到精英阶层却不在乎，漠然，视而不见，不想惹出麻烦，刻意地回避世界对我们的视线。”

“真正地走出去”这个词刺痛了马利克的神经，仿佛阿泰尔的指责对象是自己。

“所以你打算做什么？”男人机械地问。

“往冬季的死海里投入一块石头，是时候该正视自身的问题了。我并不想证明哪一边才是正确，可是被刻意忽视本身就是一种不正常。”

“这是非常困难的事情，也许湖面结冰，你连冰层都打不破。”

三两个全身包括鼻梁都笼罩在黑袍之下的女性从男人们跟前走过，像是在对马利克口中所述的“困难”添加活动的注解。他正正地跟那双像鹰一样锐利的眼睛对视了好几秒，它们太过于明亮，迷惘或者混沌之类的负面情绪没有可以容身的角落。他不得不承认，自己确实很喜欢看到阿泰尔充满干劲的样子，哪怕他认为阿泰尔的风格过于锐利迟早会带来麻烦。

“这个国家从很早以前开始，就学会构造庞大的人工建筑物，利用沙漠和海洋，以保护自己。它认为自己不需要任何的改变，在现代文明产物的妆点之下，它的精神如同六千年前那般古老。”

黑发男人挑起眉梢，朝身后的上方指了一下。阿泰尔顺着望上去，骑在马背上的卡瓦拉里·易卜拉欣帕夏正抬高右手，有力地指向远方。可是他们都不觉得路上形形色色的过客们会在意这个国家真正的走向。

“阿泰尔，你现在看到的只是表面，更深层次的问题则像树根一样四处生长。你会发现哪怕是动手揭掉欲盖弥彰的纱巾也会相当费劲，甚至可能会受伤。”

讲师下意识地想要去触碰空空如也的袖管，但是在那之前，阿泰尔拦住了他的动作，进而轻轻地握住了手腕。

“跳绿灯了，我们该过马路了。”

阿泰尔重新把梯子和椅子扛起来，不过这一次他没有让马利克帮忙，他走在讲师的左侧，像是要保护或者填补那份空白一样，保持着亲密又不冒犯的距离。接着，男人又自顾自地聊起来。

“我想要调查的不仅仅是十字军或者圣战，任何在这个国家里被边缘化、但是在外界被视为焦点的东西，都会成为我的目标。上个月西边行省好几个科普特人聚居点发生了针对信徒的袭击，我恰好在临近的城市采访今年的棉花减产的情况，报社第一时间给了我电话，我立刻就跳上最近的一班大巴车赶过去，看看能不能调查出一些劲爆的内幕。”

“看起来你挖掘到的东西不仅劲爆，还很震撼。”

“你有一个词说对了，‘震撼’。那些偏远地方的人们，简直是活生生的化石。我原本以为科普特人的生活就应该像科普特区的那些教堂和博物馆一样，可是当你真正的走近一名真正的信徒，你试图跟他们谈及法律、制裁和赔偿问题，他们却抱着遗像坚信亲人们是为了信仰而死一定能上天堂，那种狂热和喜悦，仿佛感觉不到疼痛和悲伤……天啊，神明在上。你唯一能想到的就是那个以神之名互相屠杀的疯狂年代。你说得没错，人们的精神还停留在古老的时间里，哪怕他们有一副现代的躯壳。”

当他们回到书店的时候，拉尔夫在门口迎接了他们。三人齐心合力把已经破损的家具塞进了地下半层的仓库里，再把新家伙摆放在了代替的位置。

“别搞破坏，拉尔夫的书店将会永远欢迎你们。”

把马利克的书和阿泰尔需要的清单分别交到两人手中之后，拉尔夫像是送瘟神一样把他们推了出去。公报记者揉着脖子抱怨居然连谢谢都没有，被大学讲师嘲讽说难道要谢谢你高抬贵手没有把书店整个砸了么。

“喂，我说阿泰尔。”

褐发男人把目光从清单里拔出来。马利克先是点了点路口不远处新落成的商贸大楼，然后再让阿泰尔看向另外一头高耸的宣礼塔尖。

“在穆罕默德·法里德大街上同时存在的两种极端，改革和保守，新兴和过去，它们都是强大的力量。我认同你的想法，绝不能为它们贴上固定的标签，谁是进步，谁是倒退，谁是真正的正义，谁又是无耻的堕落。毕竟是宗教塑造了埃及几千年的历史模样，而现代的国家概念不过是近代民主主义的产物，我们身处的国家在现代性和历史性的夹缝中力求不被任何一方力量撕碎，只要有任何一方过于强大，它就会闭上眼睛，自发地陷入盲目和逃避。”

阿泰尔的眉头紧紧地挤在了一起。“逃避可能会让伤口恶化。”

“是啊。”马利克捻起粘在阿泰尔发梢上的落叶，若有所思，“也许这种粉饰太平的平衡在下一次冲击里将会被打破。”

“下一次的冲击会是什么样子的？局部战争，还是宗教改革？”

“谁知道呢，啊，也许明天就有一颗陨石砸下来，我们就再也不用操心麻烦的问题了。”

有一个更为深层的声音在男人的心底响起。作为我们，究竟应该畏惧即将到来的变化，还是应该为之欢欣鼓舞呢？我们能够做出正确的选择吗？以及到底什么才是“正确”？

“可是你看上去非常担心，马利克？”

随手丢掉落叶，丢掉无解的思绪，大学讲师转头冲同伴露出今天头一个微笑，顺便伸手揽住对方的肩膀。

“我在担心工作日里会不会没有座位的问题。不如去罗氏喝一杯咖啡吧，不过今天必须你请客。”

END.


End file.
